Winter Wonderland
by emme.o23
Summary: Well known photographer Sasuke Uchiha picks up a blond beauty named Naruto one winter day. Making Naruto his model, he obsessively takes photo's of him, but his one true desire is to see his aroused face. How far will this insanity take?


Author's Note: Yeah, so this is my first story.

**Disclaimer:** It's a bummer, they're not mine. And the story is base from a manga with a tittle Seito no Shuchou Kyoushi no Honbun. It's the seventh story which was entittled as "Renzugoshi no Iro" [The View through the Lens].

Anyways, enjoy this one.

**Warning:** A little OOC. Contains things not suitable for children. You have been warned.

* * *

**Winter Wonderland**

Photography had never been one of his favourite past time, but not being his favourite doesn't mean he's not good at it. He's always been good at it, hell; Sasuke Uchiha had always been good at everything. Things like those had always been a piece of cake, and of course, it had always been a perfect job. No mistakes, no flaws. All his works are always flawless, but, well, that too doesn't mean everything starts up easy. Nothing starts easy. Everything always starts at a mild pace—no, not hard—and then he he's used to it, it ends up as if he can complete it without exerting any effort at all. And just like that, the raven haired loses interest. He always loses his interest when he finds the job easy to do. It had always been like that.

Ah, but photography is an exception. Taking pictures are pretty easy, sure, but finding someone who will pose for it is the hard part of it. He never accepts models in the first place, the only things that ever catches his interest when taking pictures are the scenery. It's what he was—no, not him but his brother. Beautiful landscapes were always his brother's favourite, capturing its beauty is what Uchiha Itachi is destined to do, and for some reason, Sasuke had been doing that. He had been living Itachi's life, doing his hobby, his job, lining in the condo he left behind and shuttering his heart to everyone.

It had always been like that ever since he died, that precious brother of his.

He had been surrounded by photos of different landscapes ever since then. It's all pictures with swirling emotions and different shades of hues, the type of photographs that hung tall and full of pride that it makes all that see them gape in amazement, it's the type of photographs that made him rich beyond his wildest imaginations.

Yet, those seem to be the type that made him live his life in complete solitude.

His life is just like any other day; following the same routine and doing the same things he got used to do ever since his brother died. Sasuke always thought it'll be like that every day until the day he takes his last breathe, he thought he'll live his life full of loneliness and emptiness, a life without knowing what happiness is, well, he always thought he'll give up on photography the day he got all the wealth in the world but that certainly did not happen. None of those happened, not when he met him.

It was just like any other day in the streets of Konoha, the only thing that made a slight difference is the season. The once leafy city that was proud of being all green was covered by the ever so white snow that had just decided to pay them a visit. There was nothing beautiful in a place covered by blankets of snow, especially if the place that was covered up was especially beautiful during spring when everything blooms. Of course, the raven haired proved he wrong. First of all, spring is not the only season when a particular beauty found in Konoha blooms, and second, there is most certainly something beautiful and worth a second look in a place conquered by snow.

It was, after all, winter when he saw him. That occurrence was most probably a blessing for the young man.

Sasuke was simply sitting on a park bench, camera on hand, mentally cursing the company he works for. He was out there in the cold looking for something worthy to look at…well, something worthy of his interest actually. It's his job. He was there because he was doing Sharingan Inc.'s "Winter Wonderland" to be published on New Year's Day. It's a project that the company had assigned him to do, and apparently, everything in it will be base on the wonderful and 'beautiful' things during the pretty much awaited Christmas season. The thing is, there's just nothing so wonderful or beautiful for him to capture…but a job is still a job. People in the city likes everything he takes anyways, so why just not take some pictures of some tree's out there in the park?

Yes, that's it; just take pictures of some random things. So with it decided, there Sasuke was, adjusting the lens of his camera and getting ready to forever capture a big old oak tree. Everything was ready. He simply has to push the button on his camera. And he intended to do so when a young man with a noticeable blond hair passed by and stopped at the exact spot where his _model_ stood.

For some very odd reason, Sasuke couldn't take the lens of his camera off the blond. He was frozen at the time, somewhat mesmerize by how beautiful the blond looked like, at how his profile flawlessly registered on his mind over and over.

The young man, maybe about Sasuke's age or maybe a year younger, wasn't wearing anything special. It was just a plain orange sweatshirt and leather pants and rubber shoes, and there was that long faded orange scarf wrapped around his neck and making his golden hair a complete mess. He was nothing out of the ordinary, but still there was something in him that made the raven head feel…at ease. When the cold winter wind passed by and the young blond turned his direction, a pair of clear blue eyes shone ever so brightly that it made Sasuke unconsciously push something down with his thin fingers and finally capturing the beautiful sight.

Then his hands fell on his sides and his dark eyes met his. He grinned at him, then he smiled heavenly, and slightly bowed his blond head getting ready to take his leave.

There was nothing in the photographer's mind but him back then. The blond sitting at one of the room of _his_ condo, those tan skin covered with silk and only silk sheets, and those beautiful eyes of his looking directly at him through the lens of his camera. He'll have to model for him, no matter what he have to. The young blond was a glimmering light in the world of shadows, and there's nothing as beautiful as him.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. Will you model for me?" He said to him as he grabbed his arm. He knew he'll be surprise, but he didn't expect the blond to smile so innocently at him and ask the obvious question "Ah, are you a photographer?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe he was not from Konoha then? The blond haven't heard of him. A small smirk crept on his face as he gently walked towards the bench to sit down, when he followed him there, Sasuke answered "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Then he was smiling at him again. Some freaky thing to do.

The two talked and the blond started to open up a little. He told Sasuke his name, and he also agreed to model for him. After their little chat, the raven haired stood up and dusted off the snow on his lap; he put his camera on his bag and turned his attention back to the blond. "Come on Naruto, let's go."

Naruto blinked in surprise, before he could even ask, Sasuke answered the unspoken question. "We're going to my condo. You'll be staying there until I'm finish with you."

"Wow, that's a little too bastard-ish of you." He snorted, "Caging your model all of a sudden…"Naruto paused. "But I guess I'll have to thank you."

"For caging you?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"For giving me a place to go."

And just like that, they began living together. On his first day of stay, Naruto already stole his heart away with the simple statement "You have pretty eyes. They're a transparent shade of coal black." Back then, the two was talking about Sasuke's life with other people. That part wasn't anything good. He said that his dark eyes are another factor that helps him stay away from everyone, Naruto laughed at him while asking why he was so proud of that poor fact. Then after several days, the raven haired asked him if Naruto could take off his clothing. Each and every one of it. He told him that clothe can leave marks on his skin, and it'll only hide the rest of his beauty. Naruto cooperated.

"I've gotten used to it," he once said to Sasuke after their pictorial. "I'm comfortable around you."

Then, every day became their work day. Sasuke photographed him obsessively…all of him… With each day and each picture, his desire increased and he wanted to see more of Naruto. "You really are exquisite Naruto."

The blond chuckled. "When will these pictures look like me anyway?"

"Hn." Sasuke sat on the bed where his model was lying around, the white sheet of the bed covering half of his body. "One day, I'll be able to take better photographs of you."

"Better?"

"When you're at the height of pleasure." For sure, Sasuke thought, Naruto will be like an angel in the middle of sex. "That expression is the ultimate expression of beauty."

Every time he points the camera at him, he couldn't help but imagine Naruto's face. How his expression of immense pleasure would impact him. To be with the truth, Sasuke was dying to see him like that…a picture of Naruto full of sweat as moans of pleasure comes out of his mouth. His blue eyes would be full of lust and he'll be fighting for each breathe he takes in, each and every movement he'll make would be extremely beautiful and perfect for his collection.

But if he touches him, he'll lose him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Naruto's voice rang in his ear and he found his blond model unbelievably close to him. "Are you alright?"

His head jerked away to his side and he sighed. "Dobe."

Naruto gave out a weak chuckle at his action, and he…sighed. He then pushed Sasuke down and pressed his lips to his.

Suddenly, Sasuke was on top of Naruto, his body covering his. "You're the one who asked for this Naruto." And strong hands suddenly fisted into the golden hair of Naruto, and Sasuke leaned in, claiming Naruto's mouth. His tongue trailed possessively over Naruto's lips and he took it with a growl Sasuke thrust down his tongue, eager to taste more of Naruto.

Sasuke's hands moved to Naruto's hips and his head fell into the crook of his neck. He filled the spot with love bites, marks, and bruises before pulling away. Naruto looked up at him with surprise traced in his face, and the blond chuckled. "Are you always so gentle?"

"No." He said, yanking his t-shirt off his head.

"Hmm" Naruto moved his lips against Sasuke's bare chest and began sucking his nipples, and gently rocking his hips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke's kisses went lower and lower until his tongue ran from the base of Naruto's cock, slowly up the shaft, and wickedly around the head. He sucked the blonds length harder and deeper that it made Naruto scream his name, moaning over and over. Through this all, his hand made it through his camera and he pulled away. "Naruto," he gasped as he began taking pictures of his model's ever so beautiful face. "You look so fucking gorgeous... You look blindly beautiful."

"Fuck that camera" he moaned, reaching up for another passionate kiss. Sasuke could feel his own erection as he, again, moaned Sasuke's name.

All of the sudden, Naruto was facing the bed. With one hand on the camera, the raven haired moved. He began with a single finger shoving it inside Naruto's hole, then two fingers were deep inside him and the blond moaned continuously. Naruto was even more beautiful. Sasuke took pictures of that before tossing the camera somewhere in the floor and yanking his clothed erection free. He guided his cock to Naruto's hole and thrust himself deep inside, not stopping until all of his length was deep inside the blond beauty.

"So tight," he panted.

Naruto bit his lower lip and growled "Move Sasuke!"

"Impatient." Sasuke smirked, finally moving.

At first, Sasuke began at a slow pace as if each and every thrust were that important. And then it went a little faster. He gripped his hip, pulling him to meet his thrusts.

The two were breathing heavily, and it became rapid and hasty as Sasuke began moving faster and faster until their own breathes became moans of pleasure and desires. Naruto came. Sasuke thrust nonstop, pushing his cock deep, deep inside him as he moans "Harder" and thrust faster as the blond orders it. It wasn't long when they lost their rhythm and the two became wild, pulling and pushing, pulling and pushing over and over until he felt his legs shake and Sasuke finally pulled away and rolled to Naruto's side.

"You look beautiful," Sasuke said again, the forgotten camera now on his hands. Naruto chuckled and pulled him closer for a kiss.

When the blond woke up the next morning, Sasuke were no where in sight.

As for the raven haired youth, he was out printing Naruto's pictures. It was the best ones he has, and he was sure now. Sasuke wanted him, everything of Naruto. He wanted him to stay, and, no, it wasn't because clothing hid Naruto's beauty that he asked him to strip them off. It was because he was afraid of him leaving...he has a lot of chance doing that but none when he's not wearing any clothing. It was better that way back then, but now, Sasuke's not that sure. He'll have to set him free some time in the future, and that will probably strip the months and years slowly away for him to lead a new life...especially with someone so angelic and passionate as Naruto.

That future can't wait. Sasuke will let him go now, the sooner the better. It'll be better that way.

He doesn't want to be the one to extinguish his fire.

When the printing was done, the raven hair went home with groceries. Naruto was watching something in the television when he arrived, Sasuke sighed and tossed the groceries somewhere in the floor. When it hit the floor, he got the blonds attention.

"Naruto," he began. The blond simply smiled. "Thank you for your hard work."

The obviously sleepy blond stood up and rubbed those cloudy eyes of his. A small yawn escaped his lips, "Welcome back."

"I'll buy you new clothes, don't worry."

"For what?" He asked.

Sasuke stared at him but quickly turned away. It'll be hard to let him go when he's looking at him directly, the young man doesn't even want to let him go. "You only have your winter clothes, so you'll need something cooler." He turned his back to Naruto, "You shouldn't stay here."

The blond's eyes became steel blue, and he became bitter. "I'll be leaving?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, I'll find another model." Sasuke paused at his statement, another model? He doesn't even like people! "It would be hard to find someone as beautiful..."

Naruto leaned on the walls, his fingers curling into fists. "You think I'm...used up now?" And without Sasuke noticing it, Naruto's hand moved to grab the lamp next to him and he hit Sasuke's head hard. Blood pooled down as the raven head's consciousness drifted away.

There was nothing more to see other that darkness. Sasuke was in the middle of it. His head ached, and because of that pain, he found out that the blond was more afraid that Sasuke was. And then he woke up, found a clean bandage wrapped around the wound on his forehead. In front of him, Sasuke saw his own reflection...a raven haired young man sitting in a chair, hands and feet tied down by separate ropes. He saw Naruto as well, wearing his polo that hang loosely across his tanned body. The blond was looking outside the window frame, eyes swirling with pain and something Sasuke saw in his own eyes. At that moment, Sasuke saw him as an angel fallen from the depths of heaven.

"So," he broke the silence, talked yet refused to meet Sasuke's eyes. "I'm no longer beautiful in your eyes?"

Then his point hit him. All along, Naruto was like him. Afraid. The blond believed his words, and was afraid of his beauty fading with time.

A noticeable small smile painted his face and he chuckled. "Naruto."

How pathetic. Sasuke didn't noticed...

"Naruto, move my bangs away from my eyes." He said, the smile turning into a smirk. Naruto walked up to him and did as he was told. He wanted him just as much, and then their eyes met in the mirror, and Naruto smiled. "There's no one more beautiful than you Naruto."

"Do you really think so?" Naruto asked, brushing Sasuke's raven hair with his fingers.

Sasuke nodded. By the time the blond was finished, he came to Sasuke's back and wrapped his hands around his neck. Then the raven haired whispered "I already finished my own Winter Wonderland." He kissed Naruto's hands. "It's all pictures of you you know."

"I know."

Photography had never been his favourite past time, and sure in hell that landscapes aren't meant for him. There was only one model destined for him, and his camera would only take pictures of the things and movements his blond model would make. And there was he, with the blond beauty blooming across the blanket of snow...forever...because...

The most beautiful expression is the one of ultimate pleasure.

Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto was also looking at him through the lens of his camera.

**The End**


End file.
